


天賜良配

by Apofenia



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Genderswap, 無授權翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 芮金娜達爾崔很受男人歡迎。出於某些他搞不明白的原因，這快把彼得湯申逼瘋了。
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Kudos: 4





	天賜良配

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Situation Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000575) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 譯註：作者孤兒了這篇文，因此沒有授權。

這真的很奇妙，像The Who這麼兇猛喧囂的樂團居然會有一個女主唱。話又說回來，畢竟芮金娜達爾崔漂亮得足以吸引男人來看表演——不是這樣的話就是讓個小妞唱〈莉莉的美照〉和〈巧手瑪麗安〉這種歌曲帶來的刺激勁（老實說她對此還挺介意的。）但芮金娜確實總是精心裝扮，她會用上一整間房的化妝品和一櫃子的美髮材料來把她的自然捲打理得服服貼貼的。

是的，她可受男人歡迎了（偶爾還包括女人。）出於某些他搞不明白的原因，這快把彼得湯申逼瘋了。今天錄完音後，他坐在吧檯看著男人們沒完沒了地與歌手相互調情。這天晚上，基斯拉著約翰不知上哪去了，獨留他和芮金娜相對無言。不過這種狀況只持續了整整五秒鐘就被一名虎背熊腰的男人打斷了。他湊上前來給她點了杯酒。在芮金娜接過杯子的時候，彼得替自己叫了份威士忌。唉，威士忌，他在這悲慘世間的唯一知己。

就在他要乾下這杯苦酒的當口，彼得聽到左方傳來一聲響亮的巴掌。他轉過頭看到芮金娜怒氣沖沖地離席，剛才給她買酒的男人的兇臉上有一個鮮紅的手印。

「臭婊子！」他罵道。「我一定要讓你付出代價！」

聽到這句話，彼得起身走到那個男人面前。「你對她做了什麼？」

「我對——」男人露出莫名其妙的表情。「是她打我耶！」

「是嗎，」彼得說。「你他媽的是頭豬，她當然要打你了。」

接下來彼得只記得一個巨大的拳頭揮向自己，以及芮金娜來自遠方的叫喊聲。

–

他在醫院的病床上醒來，芮金娜正瞪著他。她雙手叉腰，一副準備找他吵架的模樣。

「幹得不錯啊，湯申，」芮金娜氣呼呼地說。「想教訓別人結果自己先被教訓了一頓。」

「噢，少煩我，」彼得回道，一手揉著自己受傷的腦袋。「信不信由你，我可是為了你好。」

「你明明知道我完全可以保護自己！」她大聲說。「我又不是什麼需要人解救的落難少女！」

「你又不知道！那個人說要讓你付出代價！」

「哦，那你就好強壯、隨時可以單挑比自己重三倍的對手是嗎？拜託，你連個枕頭都抬不動！」

「去死吧，你個金髮蠢妞！」

「去死吧，你個長鼻子混蛋！」

「祝你被那些化妝品搞得滿臉皺紋！」

「祝你手指斷光光！」

突然之間，她整個人壓了上來，基本上是在啃他的臉。對此彼得有三個感想：一、老天，這女人瘋了而且我戀愛了！二、要是約翰和基斯這時候走進來我會被嘲笑一輩子。三、 **好痛！快從我身上滾下去！**

說時遲那時快，芮金娜立刻跳下床離開，走之前完全沒給他一個眼神。不過彼得確信她的臉肯定比草莓還紅。

–

待他恢復並出院之後，彼得對於芮金娜的事情陷入了疑惑。打從那天起他還未曾再見過她。等到下次見面的時候，他們會像以前那樣吵架嗎？或者他們會開始談戀愛？還是說他們會直接上床？他必須承認，上床似乎是這裡面比較好的發展，總之比吵架要好。

他回到家中，安坐在客廳裡，接著他聽到敲門聲。

「彼得，是我，」門外的聲音說，那當然是芮金娜了。「我們得談談。」

彼得起身幫那女人開門。「有什麼好談的？」

「少跟我裝傻，湯申，」她生氣地說。「你明知道我想談什麼。」

「談什麼？談你壓到受傷的我身上的事嗎？」彼得諷刺地問。「這沒什麼好談的！我想我們的關係已經很清楚了。」

「怎麼個清楚法？」

他一把將她抱起來，這讓她嚇了一大跳。「快點吻我！不然我們可能會殺了彼此！」

之後發生的事情是很多的爭吵、彼得把金髮女人弄到床上、爭吵、脫衣服、繼續爭吵，然後他們倆把該做的全做了。

等一切做完之後，彼得和芮金娜躺在床上度過了後半個夜晚，因為性愛和爭執的加總而筋疲力盡。

–

第二天早上，彼得比歌手先一步起床，表面上是為了要工作，實際上是在盡可能拖延著時間避開芮金娜。結果他並沒有成功拖延多久，因為她就這樣走進他的餐廳，身上除了一件被單外什麼也沒穿。

「你現在不是該回家了嗎？」他問道。

「我以為你會希望我留下來。」她答道。

彼得呻吟了一聲。「你真的會把我害死。」

「除非你先把我害死。」

就是在那個當時當刻，兩名音樂人意識到他們這輩子就要和彼此綁定在一起了；而儘管這份關係幾乎在任何時候都會令人頭痛無比，但它確實可以說是所謂的天賜良配。

END


End file.
